


Blue Moon Rising (Español)

by dearsayas



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Español | Spanish, Translation, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsayas/pseuds/dearsayas
Summary: En un giro del destino, James Lake Junior desapareció pocos días después de su décimo cumpleaños. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.Cinco años después, Atlas es un adolescente normal que trabaja para una organización secreta asesina de trolls que cambian de forma. Aunque no es tan malo. Al menos la asistencia sanitaria es gratuita.Hasta que encuentra un amuleto mágico.Esto debe ser algún tipo de error. Atlas no puede ser el Cazador de Trolls. Merlín está loco. Trabaja para la Orden de Janus, por el amor de la Dama Pálida. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese estúpido mago?Basta con decir que las cosas se ponen interesantes.





	1. Becoming: Part 1 (I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsia (tunafishprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blue Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631847) by [Eclipsia (tunafishprincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunafishprincess/pseuds/Eclipsia). 



> Esta historia es una traducción de Blue Moon Rising de Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername), ¡muchas gracias por dejarte traducir tu maravilloso fanfic! ♥

El sol de la mañana alcanzó su punto máximo desde los bordes de la ciudad, otra noche de insomnio llegaba a su fin.

Los amaneceres en Arcadia eran los mejores. No es que él hubiera estado en ningún otro lugar. Viajar fuera de los perímetros de la ciudad estaba prohibido. Había sido una vista tranquila para el adolescente, lo cual era raro, considerando la compañía que mantenía.

Era casual que tropezara con la escena. Normalmente, estaba dentro del punto, lejos de miradas indiscretas, pero algo lo hizo alejarse de su rutina habitual.

Quizás fue el aburrimiento. Después de todo, Atlas tenía poco que hacer en la Orden de Janus fuera de sus tareas regulares. Supuso que podría haber entrenado, pero eso hubiera significado ser golpeado un poco hacia la muerte (los cambiantes no controlar la fuerza de sus golpes) y ya lo había sido lo suficiente en su vida diaria.

Entonces, cuando se encontró con la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador de Trolls en el canal, bastaba decir que se desvió un poco.

Se sintió mal por el Cazador. Bular era un monstruo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Incluso ahora, casi seis años después, todavía temblaba de miedo cada vez que se cruzaba con el troll. No fue una sorpresa para la Orden que, cuando Bular se presentó, Atlas estuviera fuera.

Aún así, el Cazador se mantenía.

—Ríndete, Kanjigar.

—Un Cazador de Trolls nunca se rinde.

Atlas resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, porque honestamente, ¿quién decía eso en la vida real?

Espera, mejor era tachar eso. La imagen de su mentor le llegó a la mente.

Sacando un tentempié, el chico observó con abierta curiosidad mientras la pelea continuaba. Por suerte, las hojas lo mantenían escondido de la vista de los trolls. No es que se hubieran dado cuenta. Ambos estaban completamente absortos en matarse entre sí.

Atlas tenía que admitirlo. El Cazador era un luchador formidable, capaz de igualar la mayoría de sus golpes con los trolls más grandes. Aún así, no estaba ganando.

Bular lo pateó y el Cazador soltó su espada, la cuál se deslizó bajo la luz de la mañana. Atlas hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el Cazador la buscó, su mano se quemó por la luz del sol. Eso tenía que haber dolido.

Sus dedos ansiaban ayudar, lanzar al pobre troll algún tipo de ayuda, pero sabía que sus respuestas acabarían en no.

Probablemente, el Cazador hubiera negado su oferta. Atlas frunció el ceño, mirando sus garras más pequeñas. Era solo el bastardo de un cambiante, la desafortunada descendencia de un humano y un cambiante. Como híbrido, era inútil. En el mejor de los casos, simplemente sería una distracción menor, otra razón para que el hijo de Gunmar lo matara. En el peor, lo matarían antes de entrar en el campo de batalla. Aunque fuera rápido, era considerablemente más débil, careciendo de la fuerza monstruosa, la durabilidad y el acceso a la magia que tenían otros trolls.

A medida que el sol salía, la batalla aligeraba, con el Cazador corriendo por el canal hasta la parte inferior del puente de Arcadia, con Bular detrás.

Tan entretenida fue la batalla que parecía estar llegando a su fin, al igual que el tiempo antes de que Atlas tuviera que volver a casa. El sol estaba saliendo con rapidez, lo que significaba que tenía deberes que atender muy pronto.

Mordió su comida, la manzana crujiente y dulce. Si fuera optimista, estaría alentando a ese "Kanjigar.” No era frecuente que alguien pudiera ir a la par con Bular. Parecía un tipo valiente, alguien que Atlas podría haber admirado algún día.

Pero ese día no era hoy.

En cambio, sentía tristeza por el troll. Bular conocía su entorno mejor que el Cazador y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que tuviera ante él. El Cazador de Trolls había perdido el momento en que salió en busca del monstruo.

Sus pensamientos pronto demostraron ser ciertos. Bular acorraló a Kanjigar en el borde del puente, forzando a que la mitad de la cara del otro saliera al sol. Esto no sería bonito.

—Seré yo o será el sol —dijo Bular—. El caso, es que es tu fin.

Para sorpresa de Atlas, el troll no se rindió, diciendo:

—No, el Amuleto encontrará un campeón. Os detendremos a ti y a tu amo. Quizá perezca, mas la lucha seguirá.

Y luego se tiró desde puente.

Atlas se lanzó hacia adelante por instinto, luego se agarró de una de las ramas de los árboles. No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Observó, con el estómago cayendo, como el trol caía convirtiéndose en piedra en un tiempo récord. El sonido de la roca rompiéndose contra el fondo del canal casi hizo que Atlas vomitara.

Ni siquiera Kanjigar podría derrotar a Bular.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Atlas se compadeció del pobre tonto que el Amuleto elegiría como su próxima víctima.

 

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

 

Escabullirse fue fácil; volver fue la parte difícil.

Especialmente cuando tu guardaespaldas era Nomura.

El camino a casa había sido mucho menos emocionante que lo ocurrido en la mañana. Los túneles a la Orden de Janus eran complejos, pero Atlas los conocía como la palma de su mano. Se había colado por uno de los pasajes sin vigilancia y se dirigió a la cocina.

Gable, el cocinero jefe de la Orden, se había quejado al verlo. Atlas ignoró al cambiante, enfocándose en su tarea.

Se apresuró en hacer un buen desayuno ligero; algunas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada con un poco de harina de avena espolvoreada con canela y azúcar moreno. No fue su mejor trabajo. Seguía siendo perfectamente comestible, pero ciertamente no estaba a la altura de sus estándares (que, con toda honestidad, eran más altos que la mayoría). Solo esperaba que Stricklander estuviera demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Lástima que se olvidó de Nomura.

Ella lo atrapó en el pasillo del despacho de Stricklander, su mirada era ilegible, pero penetrante. Nomura inmediatamente bloqueó su camino.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sus hombros se alzaron instintivamente. Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

—Lo siento, me distraje.

Ella comenzó a caminar delante de él, sus talones chocaban contra el suelo.

—Stricklander te ha estado buscando.

Él igualó su ritmo.

—¿Para qué?

—El Cazador de Trolls atacó a Bular por la noche.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Atlas en un tono elevado.

Los ojos de ella lo recorrieron.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Sólo lo que he visto.

—¿Qué viste?

Puso un dedo en su labio juguetonamente.

—Eso es información clasificada, Nomura. ¿Qué harás por mi?

Probablemente esa no fue la mejor manera para responder.

Ella se movió rápido, poniendo su brazo debajo de su cuello, apretándolo lentamente como el agarre de una serpiente. Como guerrero, a Atlas le gustaba pensar por sí mismo, estaba prácticamente indefenso contra Nomura, con forma troll o sin ella. La mujer conocía sus puntos débiles. Luchó por mantener la bandeja en posición vertical, el zumo de naranja colgaba de ésta.

—¿Cuál es la Regla Número Tres, mocoso?

Él soltó:

—No jugar con Nomura. No me mates, por favor.

—¿Entonces me lo contarás?

—Sí, sí —su cara se puso roja—. Déjame… respirar…

Aflojando su agarre, se alejó, dándole tiempo para respirar. Ella golpeó su pie con impaciencia.

Él abrió la boca para decir "qué demonios, Nomura" pero la cerró. Ahora no era el momento.

Normalmente, la cambiante habría sonreído ante su respuesta y le habría dado golpecitos en la cabeza, sin intentar estrangularle.

Si ella estaba tan nerviosa en este momento, entonces había pasado algo.

Algo grande.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—Pude o no haber visto parte de la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador.

—¿Parte?

—Vale, puede que toda —admitió.

—Stricklander te matará si se entera —señaló ella, revisando sus uñas—. Se suponía que volverías al amanecer.

Él abrió una de las puertas para ella, apoyando la espalda contra ella.

—Es por eso que Stricklander no va a enterarse.

—¿De qué no puede enterarse Stricklander? —una voz británica hizo eco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se enderezó cuando apareció el hombre de la hora.

Oh, oh.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia Nomura. Por favor no se lo digas, intentó decirle a ella a través de sus grandes ojos.

Nomura se detuvo, como si lo considerara, y luego sonrió.

—Atlas había pasado su toque de queda.

Su mentor, alto e imponente, miró al adolescente claramente impresionado, pero afortunadamente no enfadado. Al menos todavía.

—Ha sido un accidente —confesó Atlas—, no pasará otra vez.

—Eso es lo que dices siempre —dijo Stricklander con cara inexpresiva—. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

—Pues… —comenzó, solo para que Nomura hablara por él.

—Estuvo viendo la pelea entre Bular y el Cazador de Trolls.

Stricklander hizo click con su bolígrafo.

—¿Y eso lo consideras un accidente, joven Atlas?

—No fue a propósito… —murmuró en voz baja.

Su mentor suspiró y luego hizo un gesto con la mano a Nomura.

—Ya puedes irte, Nomura. Me encargaré de él.

La mujer asintió, golpeando al chico en la espalda mientras se iba.

—Estás en problemas —cantó ella.

Atlas pronunció lentamente la palabra "traidora.”

La puerta se cerró detrás, dejando a los dos solos.

El despacho de Stricklander era amplio, una de las salas más grandes de la Orden. Atlas se acercó a su escritorio, dejó la comida y luego se giró para sentarse en la silla más pequeña del otro lado. Él sabía el procedimiento. Todos lo sabían.

La espera fue lo peor. Stricklander tomó una muestra del desayuno preparado por Atlas, primero mordiendo la tostada, luego bebiendo del vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Usando una cuchara, recogió delicadamente un poco de avena y la sopló, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, antes de ponérsela en la boca. Giró el escritorio hacia Atlas, luego se recostó de una manera equilibrada.

El hombre se relajó, su expresión también Finalmente dijo:

—Sabes que no tienes que hacerme el desayuno todos los días, joven Atlas.

—Lo sé, pero te gusta.

Stricklander sonrió.

—Sí.

—Esto significa…

Él señaló al chico con su boli.

—No es excusa para lo que hiciste. ¿Qué te dije acerca de irte por tu cuenta sin mi permiso?

Atlas bajó los hombros, igual que sus orejas en culpa.

—Que no debería hacerlo.

—Precisamente —suspiró—. No solo te pones a ti mismo en peligro, sino al resto de nuestra especie, cuando no cumples las órdenes. ¿Y si te vio otro troll? ¿Y si lo hiciera un humano?

—Señor, estaba siendo…

—No he terminado. Ver la pelea entre el Cazador y Bular fue una tontería. Fin de la historia.

Atlas se frotó el brazo distraídamente, con la espalda encorvada.

—Lo sé.

—Recibirás un castigo bajo mi discreción, ¿entendido?

Él asintió, comentando en voz baja:

—Entendido, señor.

El cambiante se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, jugando las manos.

—Ahora, informa. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Atlas se enderezó mientras daba su reporte.

—Llegué al canal aproximadamente entre las cuatro y cinco de la mañana. Me quedé fuera del alcance de la vista escondido en unos árboles. Bular peleó contra el Cazador justo debajo del Puente Arcadia. Lo acorraló en éste, pero el Cazador se sacrificó lanzándose al sol.

—Ya veo —comentó, tomando otro trago de su zumo—. ¿Qué hay del amuleto?

—Si no me equivoco, todavía está junto a los restos del Cazador, señor.

Stricklander se puso de pie, caminando alrededor del escritorio, hacia el chico.

—Pues alguien tiene que recuperarlo.

—Deje que lo haga yo, señor —suplicó Atlas.

Le dio al chico una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Tú? ¿Durante el día? Es absurdo.

—Tendré cuidado —él aseguró—. Usaré los túneles del alcantarillado. Nadie me verá, lo prometo.

Stricklander cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda, examinando a Atlas.

—Esto no va a quitar el castigo, joven Atlas.

Él asintió.

—Lo sé, señor. Déjeme hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

El adolescente apretó los puños.

—Quiero hacer más por la Orden. Los otros ponen de su parte y yo no hago nada.

—Haces algo, joven Atlas. Eres mi fiel ayudante.

—Solo soy eso, señor. Los otros no me aceptan como usted. Quiero demostrar que soy útil, que no soy un estúpido inútil medio-humano.

Stricklander se quedó quieto, acercándose al adolescente. Sus manos se levantaron de su posición y cayeron sobre los hombros de Atlas.

—¿Es así como piensas sobre ti mismo?

Atlas se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué más debería pensar?

—Joven Atlas, eres un miembro valioso de la Orden Janus y nada de lo que digan cambiará eso. Nuestra Señora se sentiría honrada de tenerte como uno de sus seguidores si te viera como yo te veo.

—Entonces déjeme hacer esto, señor —él dijo—. Seré cuidadoso. Lo prometo.

Stricklander golpeó el flequillo de Atlas con su dedo índice.

—Vale. Está bien. Pero debes volver a la base lo antes posible. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él sonrió, casi saltando de su asiento.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente.

 _¡Sí!_ Atlas estuvo a punto de lanzar su puño al aire. Era raro que Stricklander diera tareas a los adolescentes fuera de las cotidianas, como alimentar a los goblins o pulir la antigua colección de espadas de los hombres. Que el hombre confiara en él le alegró. Con suerte, estaría de vuelta dentro de una hora con el amuleto.

Tal vez los cambiantes pensaran mejor de él. Incluso Bular podría dejar de intentar golpearle la cabeza.

Lástima que Atlas tuviera mala suerte.


	2. Becoming: Part 1 (II)

A pesar de su insistencia en que iría por los túneles, Atlas eligió una dirección diferente. Las alcantarillas le irritaban la nariz y, sinceramente, eran simplemente asquerosas. Los humanos eran criaturas rancias. Su atajo era tan estéril para los humanos como lo eran los túneles, una pequeña carretera empedrada con árboles y colinas que se extendía hasta su destino.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, las garras raspaban contra la corteza. La capucha de su capa caía, lo que le obligó a hacer una pausa y reajustarla cada minuto o dos. No es que importara. Los humanos rara vez miraban hacia arriba. Él estaría bien.

Yendo del árbol al suelo a la perfección (bueno, esto era una mentira, tropezó y golpeó uno de sus dedos), se deslizó por un lado del canal, dirigiéndose hacia los restos del recientemente fallecido Cazador de Trolls.

Solo cogerlo y ya, nada más. Atlas se agachó, cavando entre los escombros.  
  
**JAMES LAKE.**

Los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se levantaron como si estuvieran electrocutados. Su cuerpo entero se detuvo. El nombre llevaba significado, pero el adolescente no sabía por qué.

Atlas se congeló, examinando el área.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

Sus orejas se movieron cuando un sonido de neumáticos se acercaba.

Mierda. Frenéticamente, exploró el área en busca de un lugar para esconderse.

Saltó hacia atrás desde los escombros, corriendo por la pared del canal hacia el puente. Ocultándose detrás de una de las columnas esperó, observando mientras trataba de calmarse. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

¿Por qué le molestó tanto ese nombre? Era como una picadura que no podía rascar. Él conocía ese nombre de alguna manera.

No importaba. Atlas tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—¡Whoa! —un humano bajó por el costado del canal.

Era un chico de su edad, a lo mejor un año más o uno menos. Atlas lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. Parecía familiar.

Atlas se apartó de la columna y se acercó al borde, espiándolo.

El chico humano condujo por el canal como una bala y luego se dirigió a la mitad del otro lado, solo para bajar nuevamente y estrellar su bicicleta. Atlas resopló, luego se tapó la boca. El adolescente jadeó, limpiándose el sudor de su frente cuando se sentó junto a las rocas, sin querer, encima de la cara del Cazador.

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! —el humano se golpeó en la cabeza—. Ugh. Debería haber aceptado que llegaba tarde. Bueno, no volverá a pasar.

Las rocas debajo del chico comenzaron a rodar, haciendo que el adolescente chillara. Atlas se levantó desde su posición cuando una luz azul brillante apareció a la vista.

Atlas no estaba solo; el humano también se dio cuenta, con la boca abierta de asombro mientras limpiaba el residuo y lo levantaba a la luz.

—Whoa. ¿Qué es esto? —sus dedos golpeaban el dial.

**JAMES LAKE.**

Ambos adolescentes gritaron. Atlas perdió el equilibrio, se deslizó sobre la viga y golpeó su cuerno contra el metal con fuerza.

Inmediatamente, el humano miró hacia atrás y por encima de la fuente de la otra voz, mirando a Atlas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Oh, mierda, pensó Atlas congelándose por terror.

Sus extremidades se negaron a moverse. La voz había resonado en sus oídos.

¿Por qué el amuleto llamaba por ese tal “James Lake”? ¿Era normal?

Ugh. Sabía que debería haber prestado más atención durante las clases con Stricklander. Pero la historia de los cambiantes era muy larga y complicada.

El humano dio un paso adelante.

—¿Jim? —dio otro—. ¿Eres tú, Jim?

Atlas apretó los costados de su capucha.

No, él no era Jim. Era Atlas. ¿Por qué el humano lo llamó así?

El humano estaba equivocado.

Una migraña comenzó a formarse detrás de sus ojos. Probablemente la deshidratación, razonó. El dolor se intensificó a medida que el chico se acercaba, llamándolo por ese nombre una y otra vez.

Un humano lo había visto. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse por la parte inferior del puente hasta el borde del canal. Abajo, el humano había echado a correr, sus pequeñas piernas se movían tan rápido como podían para alcanzarlo.

—Jim! ¿Eres tú? ¡Por favor, dímelo! ¿Quién eres? ¡Necesito saberlo!

Atlas necesitaba escapar rápidamente. Los túneles estaban más cerca del chico que de Atlas, que fue por dónde llegó.

El humano ya estaba a mitad de camino por el canal. Pero era demasiado tarde para él pues Atlas se había ido, fundiéndose entre los árboles como un fantasma.

Observó en silencio mientras el chico lo buscaba, llamándolo “Jim.”

Fue extraño como Atlas vio al otro peinando los árboles, luchando a través de los arbustos en su busca. No lo encontraría. Atlas conocía cada espacio oculto en Arcadia de arriba a abajo. Era una misión de tontos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos del humano. Se sentó en el suelo, agarrando la hierba con las manos

Atlas tendría que haber actuado. Él no era Jim o James. Debería haber tomado el maldito amuleto de las manos sucias del humano y volver a la Orden. Demonios, si fuera Nomura, probablemente habría matado al crío.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, se escondió en la oscuridad y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan culpable.

Un timbre sonó en la distancia.

—¿Qué demo…? —el chico levantó la cabeza—. ¡Oh no, el insti! ¡Nana me matará si llego tarde otra vez!

El chico miró el amuleto en su mano por un largo momento, luego lo guardó en su mochila, arrastrando los pies hacia donde estaba su bicicleta, probablemente.

Se detuvo una última vez para mirar por encima de su hombro, luego saltó por la pared inclinada hacia el canal.

En el instante en que sus pasos desaparecieron, Atlas salió de detrás de las hojas. Con la mano en el pecho, caminó medio tambaleándose.

Tristemente, falló.

Un humano lo había visto. El mismo humano que ahora, debido a Atlas, tenía el Amuleto de la Luz del Día.

Gimió.

Stricklander lo iba a matar si se enterase.

Si se enterase, dijo su mente.

Atlas miró hacia la dirección del muchacho.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

—La Guerra del Peloponeso en realidad fueron tres guerras entre Atenas y Esparta —explicaba Stricklander a su clase.

Atlas escuchaba desde arriba, colgando de una de las tuberías de metal. Los trabajos internos del instituto eran un ajuste perfecto para un troll de tamaño regular, pero para él, era más que suficiente para moverse.

No era la primera vez que se escabullía al insti, sin embargo, lo hacía durante la noche. El día era toda una historia.

Aún así, se encontraba en territorio peligroso. Debería haber esperado hasta la noche como un buen cambiante, en lugar de seguir al chico directamente hasta el lugar.

Pero Atlas nunca fue un buen cambiante.

—La primera de ellas se conoce como la guerra Arquidámica. Tecleadlo en el buscador. A-R-Q-U-I-D-Á-M-I-C-A.

Podía escuchar a Stricklander justo debajo de él, tranquilo y controlado en sus movimientos.

La tubería que sostenía crujía.

Atlas maldijo. Se cambió a una tubería más grande. Volvió a mirar la que estaba sosteniendo y tragó saliva. Estaba doblada, no lo suficiente como para romperla, afortunadamente, pero sí como para ser notable.

Su mentor se detuvo a mitad del camino.

Internamente, comenzó a rezar a cada uno de los dioses en los que podía pensar, esperanzado de no estrellarse contra el techo del aula.

La tubería se sostuvo.

Oh, gracias a la Dama Pálida.

Stricklander continuó su paseo alrededor de los estudiantes, sin haberse dado cuenta.

Él se limpió la gota de sudor de su labio. Estoy seguro, por ahora, pensó.

—Señor Domzalski, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿Huh?

Atlas se repuso. Era el chico de antes.

—Con la opinión de Heródoto sobre las tácticas de guerra que he descrito.

—Oh, uh, por supuesto, señor Strickler.

—Excelente. ¿Qué tácticas en particular?

—¿Las, uh, ganadoras?

La clase rió justo cuando sonó el timbre. Las orejas de Atlas se llenaron del sonido de la estampida de pies.

Stricklander dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo.

—Tobias, ¿podemos hablar?

—Oh, sí, claro.

—Normalmente estás atento en clase. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Lo siento, señor, me distraje. Pensé que había visto… a un viejo amigo, pero se fue corriendo.

Stricklander hizo clic en su pluma.

—Siento escuchar eso. Seguro de que fue un malentendido.

El humano suspiró.

—Eso espero.

—No dudes en pasar por mi despacho si necesitas hablar. Estoy encantado de poder hablar con mis estudiantes.

—Gracias, señor Strickler.

Atlas escuchó como el chico salía del aula. El espacio quedó en silencio. Se aflojaron sus hombros y pasó los pies por encima de la tubería hacia una de las vigas más fuertes que mantenían unido el edificio.

Respiró aliviado. Estaba seguro.

—Atlas, sé que estás ahí. Te espero en mi despacho en diez minutos.

Mierda.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

No era su primera vez en ese despacho del instituto, pero sí en ser regañado.

Al cerrar las persianas, Stricklander levantó y movió una de las piezas del techo.  
Arriba, Atlas sonrió tímidamente.

—Es una historia muy divertida…

—Has desobedecido mis órdenes —dijo Stricklander con voz severa—. Pides que te traten como a los otros cambiantes ¿y haces algo como esto? ¡Encima de día! ¡Te comportas como un crío! ¿Voy a tener que quitarte otra vez tus privilegios?

Él saltó hacia abajo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

—No es lo que cree, señor. ¡Alguien cogió el amuleto!

Stricklander entrecerró los ojos, dibujando una línea delgada con los labios.

—¿Quién?

—El chico humano con el que estabas hablando antes. Yo… lo vi cogiéndolo en el canal.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Stricklander se volvió hacia el chico con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te vio?

—N-No —mintió.

Su mentor sacó su pluma, agitándola en el aire.

—Esto podría ser bueno para nosotros, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. ¿Y estás seguro de que el amuleto no ha encontrado todavía a su campeón?

 **James Lake.** Las palabras aún resonaban en su mente.

Atlas tragó saliva y respondió:

—No que yo sepa, señor.

—El chico debe estar en gimnasia ahora. Mi próxima clase comienza pronto. ¿Confío en que puedas encontrar su casillero?

—Claro. Cualquier cosa que me pida.

Stricklander suspiró.

—A veces, no sé qué hice para merecer tal lealtad. Si solo los otros fueran como tú, joven Atlas.

—Gracias —dijo Atlas, y luego preguntó—. Señor, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

Atlas se rascó el brazo izquierdo, su mente regresaba a lo que había sucedido antes.

—¿Qué hace exactamente el Amuleto de la Luz del Día?

—¿Qué hace? ¿No has prestado atención durante mis clases?

—¿Podría refrescarme la memoria? —preguntó, apartando la mirada—. Quiero decir, sé que le da a un troll una especie de armadura mágica y esas cosas y supuestamente si lo encontramos podemos recuperar a Gunmar de las Tierras Sombrías, pero ¿qué más hace?

¿Hablaba? ¿Llamaba a las personas específicamente por el nombre James Lake?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabemos poco sobre la tradición, joven Atlas —admitió Stricklander—. Sólo lo que encontramos por nuestra cuenta. Nuestras bibliotecas no contienen más que una pequeña porción de lo que se encuentra debajo de nuestros pies. El resto de los trolls nos teme y nos odia. Preferirían morir antes que permitirnos el acceso a sus historias. Es por eso que elaboramos la nuestra. Aún así, incluso yo, uno de los miembros más antiguos de nuestra Orden, tengo muy poco conocimiento sobre los secretos del amuleto. Hemos intentado y fracasado innumerables veces para conseguirlo, pero aún así nos alude. Por eso este trabajo es muy importante, pequeño. Necesitamos ese amuleto.

Atlas asintió, el peso de su responsabilidad era más aplastante. ¿Y si el humano le dio el amuleto a alguien? ¿Y si lo vendía antes de que Atlas pudiera conseguirlo? ¿Y si…?

—Atlas —Stricklander se acercó, puso la pluma directamente sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Su mentor levantó una ceja, escaneando la cara de Atlas, luego usó su pluma para dirigir su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Pareces cansado. ¿Cuándo dormiste por última vez?

Dudando, Atlas reflexionó sobre la pregunta, luego respondió:

—Hace un par de días, supongo.

—¿Es esa pesadilla otra vez?

Atlas se rió secamente.

—No siempre.

Los hombres con abrigos blancos, de pie sobre él, gritaban haciendo eco a través de los pasillos. Y ahogándolo, siempre ahogándolo.

Stricklander debió haber notado su incomodidad, porque su mano rozó su espalda mientras lo guiaba hacia la ventana.

—Creo que sé lo que te ha angustiado tanto, Atlas.

—¿Lo sabe? —los ojos de Atlas se ensancharon.

¿Lo descubrió? ¿Había sido Atlas realmente tan transparente? Siempre fue terrible mintiendo.

—Es lo que te dije ayer, tienes mucho sobre tus hombros. Demasiado, en mi opinión, para alguien de tu edad.

Levantó la barbilla de Atlas con la pluma para que estuvieran cara a cara. Aunque Atlas ya era alto para su edad, Stricklander todavía tenía era varios centímetros más alto que él.

—Y creo que esta oportunidad…

—¿Conseguir el amuleto?

—Te está causando ansiedad —su mentor le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Sé que quieres ser más útil para la Orden, pero es como un gran poeta escribió una vez: 'Haz lo que sea bueno para ti, o no serás bueno para nadie'. Los demás te aceptarán con el tiempo. Solo han pasado unos años. Se paciente. Recuerda: has demostrado que eres un cambiante, Atlas, y no importa cuánta sangre humana tengas, no cambiará que seas uno de los nuestros.

—¿Eso cree?

—Lo sé —Stricklander se alejó, su cálida sonrisa fue reemplazada por la fría e impersonal que ponía a los demás—. Ahora, ve y búscame el amuleto. No podemos dejar que caiga en las manos equivocadas.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Ugh. Se pellizcó la nariz con disgusto. Los humanos eran asquerosos. Peor que los goblins. Si bien no fue bendecido con los sentidos intensos de sus hermanos, Atlas tenía más que suficiente para descubrir el olor de la naturaleza olorosa de los vestuarios.

Los casilleros eran fáciles de encontrar, aunque tediosos. Romper las cerraduras generaría sospechas, por lo que hizo la siguiente cosa: descifrarlas. ¿Quién sabía que un día las clases de Nomura serían útiles? Girando el dial de la cerradura, escuchaba el tono diferente cuando tocaba ciertos números.

Le tomó doce intentos antes de dar con la clave, la mochila familiar apareció en su visión.

Sonrió triunfante, hurgando hasta que sus dedos tocaron el frío metal. Inmediatamente, una descarga eléctrica corrió por su brazo, causando que su extremidad se encogiese y dejara caer el amuleto. Rodó por el suelo, aterrizando boca arriba, como si se burlara de él.

Mirando hacia la luz, lo miró con asombro. Era hermoso, aunque un poco decepcionante. Quizás esperaba un poco más…

**JAMES LAKE.**

—¡Gah! —lo dejó caer, la pieza golpeó el suelo. Se agachó, gesticulando con enfado al objeto—. ¡Para! ¡Deja de decir eso!

Sus dedos arrebataron el amuleto del suelo.

Una sombra lo rodeó por atrás.

Atlas saltó, mirando a su alrededor. Sus orejas se movieron de forma errática, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. Un destello de miedo lo recorrió. ¿Cómo no había oído eso? ¿Quién miraba tras él?

¿Era el misterioso James Lake? ¿Había estado siguiendo a Atlas todo este tiempo?

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se volvió hacia las duchas. La capucha se ajustó a su cara, se asomó por la esquina del lugar, mientras apretaba el amuleto en su mano derecha. Niebla brumosa cubría el área. Entrecerró los ojos, a punto de dar un paso adelante, y entonces…

 _¡Clang!_ Atlas saltó en respuesta, girando.

—¡Eres tú, el chico del puente! ¡Sabía que no estaba loco! —era el mismo humano de antes—. Hey, es el amuleto que encontré. ¿Qué estás haciendo con él?

—Tú… no sabes con qué estás tratando —tartamudeó, empujando al chico—. Mantente al margen si sabes lo que te conviene.

—Ah, no —dijo el muchacho, agarrando su capa—. Lo encontré yo. El que lo encuentra se lo queda.

Atlas tiró del material hacia atrás.

—Para.

Otro fuerte tirón reveló su rostro, cuernos incluidos. Atlas inmediatamente levantó la capucha de nuevo.

—Whoa. ¿Son reales? —preguntó el adolescente, señalando sus rasgos poco humanos.

—¡Qué te importa! —Atlas gruñó. Su rostro se sonrojó, aunque no pudo decir si era por miedo, ira o simplemente por vergüenza; tal vez una mezcla de los tres.

**JAMES LAKE.**

Atlas tiró el amuleto al suelo y gritó:

—¡Cállate!

—¡Habló! Y volvió a decir su nombre —el humano lo levantó del suelo y lo miró—. ¿Qué es?

—Nada —Atlas lo arrebató de las manos del chico—. Olvida que has visto esto, humano.

—Toby —él dijo, con las manos en las caderas. Aunque temeroso, se mantuvo firme, algo que Atlas podía admirar a regañadientes.

Aún así. Atlas entrecerró los ojos. El nombre sonaba familiar.

—Vale. Toby. Es mejor que no digas una palabra sobre esto.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

Atlas extendió el brillante amuleto. Qué extraño, pensó. Las palabras habían cambiado. Lo que una vez estuvo en lengua troll ahora estaba en inglés.

Curioso. No recordaba ninguna de sus clases incluyendo esta parte.

—Es un objeto muy peligroso que tengo que regresar a Stric… a miembros clasificados de mi Orden.

—¿Qué es la Orden?

—Es clasificado.

Desafortunadamente para Atlas, sus palabras solo hicieron que el humano se interesara más. Toby sonrió abiertamente, diciendo:

—Ah, hombre, una organización súper secreta. Eso es flipante.

—Ya, eso, debo irme...

Toby se adelantó, agarrando otra vez la capa. Atlas suspiró, su mano apartó su flequillo.

—¿Qué pasa, humano?

—Esa cosa dijo el nombre de mi amigo. ¿Crees que están conectados?

Atlas hizo una pausa. ¿Por qué el Amuleto llamaba continuamente a este humano? ¿Qué hacía a James Lake tan especial?

A lo mejor… no.

¿Podría ser el Cazador de Trolls humano?

Imposible. El amuleto elegía un troll desde su creación. ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora?

El timbre sonó. De repente, la puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe. La charla humana hizo eco a través del área.

El pulso de Atlas se disparó. Frenéticamente, buscó un lugar donde esconderse.

—Toby, necesito tu ayuda. Si me ven los humanos...

Toby se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desagrado.

—Oh, ¿así que quieres mi ayuda después de robarme el amuleto?

Él apretó los dientes.

—Por favor. Te lo ruego. Escucha, si me ayudas con esto —Atlas se mordió el labio inferior—, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu amigo. ¿Vale?

De inmediato, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Toby prácticamente brillaba de felicidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí. Ahora, necesito que los distraigas, quizás puedas hablar con los otros humanos o bloquearlos para que yo pueda...

Una alarma resonó, los aspersores se encendieron con rapidez.

—Hecho —declaró Toby, quitando su mano de la alarma de incendios—. Ahora, vamos. ¡Tengo la idea perfecta!

Atlas sacudió la cabeza, sin saber si reír o llorar.

Este día mejoraba por momentos, ¿verdad?


	3. Becoming: Part 1 (III)

—No puedes hablar en serio —comentó Atlas, disgustado por el disfraz colocado en el banco—, voy a parecer ridículo.

—Ah, vamos, no está tan mal —Toby levantó la cabeza de la mascota—. El topo es increíble. Además, no es como si pudieras andar vestido así.

Él ,miró su propio atuendo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Das mucho el cante —señaló Toby—. Parece que estás a punto de ir a una batalla o algo así. No es que la armadura negra sea horrenda. En serio, ¿son reales esas dagas? Ah, lo siento, me salgo del tema. Solo necesitas aparentar ser menos así —Toby hizo un gesto al cuerpo entero de Atlas.

Su nariz se arrugó.

—Me acabas de señalar entero.

—¡Exacto! ¿Qué? No me mires así. Escucha, solo tienes que llevar puesto el disfraz de mascota durante unos minutos. Dijiste que querías volver a las alcantarillas, ¿verdad? Bueno, primero tenemos que pasar por el patio del insti —Toby le dio un pulgar hacia arriba—. Después, hay vía libre.

Atlas suspiró.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Gruñendo, el adolescente tiró del cuerpo del disfraz, cubriendo la parte delantera. Rezó para que Stricklander nunca se enterara de esto. O Nomura. Atlas reprimió un estremecimiento. Ella nunca lo dejaría vivir si lo descubriera. Toby levantó la cabeza y la puso sobre el Atlas. Era ajustada y olía a sudor humano y olor corporal, pero lo cubría.

Toby señaló con el pulgar hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa. El entrenador nos matará si descubre que hemos tomado prestado el traje.

—Robado. Lo hemos robado, Toby.

El chico dejó de caminar.

—Oye —comenzó, mirándolo—, tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

—Es porque es un secreto.

—Ah, vamos, tío. Juro que no se lo diré a nadie —comentó Toby—. Además, dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a encontrar a mi amigo, ¿verdad? Somos socios ahora.

Él golpeó su lengua contra sus dientes frontales, la incertidumbre lo inundó. El humano, Toby, era extraño. Aunque antes había estado asustado, el chico ahora lo miraba con ojos expectantes, sin ninguna mancha de disgusto o desconfianza dentro de ellos. Quizás se había equivocado con los humanos. Tal vez había algo bueno en su especie después de todo.

Atlas se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

¿Se atrevería a confiar en este pequeño humano?

Bueno, razonó, no es que tenga redes sociales para hablar del tema. ¿Y quién iba a creer al chico si decía su tapadera?

—Atlas —dijo finalmente.

—Qué nombre tan guay —dijo Toby—. Muy griego.

—Que quede entre nosotros, ¿entiendes? —le ordenó a Toby—. Si lo cuentas, te mato.

—Ja, ja, que divertido —Toby rió, luego palideció—. Espera… ¿hablas en serio?

Atlas sonrió, empujando su espalda contra la puerta.

Afuera, los profesores reunían a los estudiantes en grupos de veinte. Las clases habían terminado, muchos de los humanos ya estaban de camino a casa, causando que los argumentos se desataran entre la facultad y los padres.

Atlas se puso rígido cuando vio a su mentor bromeando con un grupo de estudiantes y profesores. Stricklander estaba bien versado en el lenguaje corporal humano, su postura era acogedora.

Toby caminó tranquilamente detrás de él, cogiendo su bicicleta mientras Atlas montaba guardia.

El color desapareció de su rostro cuando la mirada del cambiante repentinamente pasó a la suya. ¿Se dio cuenta de Atlas?

No. Su mirada cambió. Atlas dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. El disfraz de Toby funcionaba, al menos por ahora.

Toby comenzó a mover su bicicleta a la vuelta de la esquina. Atlas lo siguió. Girando a la izquierda, sus hombros se aflojaron; ya no estaba en el campo de visión del hombre. Estaba a salvo otra vez.

Esta área del instituto estaba mucho más vacía, con casilleros que cubrían las paredes. Había algunos estudiantes aquí y allá, pero no tanto como antes. Su atención se centró en dos humanos en particular, un gran rubio de pie frente a un adolescente más bajo y de pelo negro. El más alto tenía una sonrisa amenazadora, su postura era hostil, mientras que el bajito retrocedía aterrorizado, dejando caer algunos libros en el camino.

Pasa de largo, se dijo Atlas. Deja que los humanos se ocupen de sus asuntos. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Delante de sus ojos, el humano más alto se rió entre dientes mientras levantaba al más bajo por su cuello y lo metía en uno de los casilleros.

—Oh, oh —dijo Toby detrás de él—. Es Steve el Lobo. Pobre chico. Que descanse en paz.

—¿Y le dejáis hacer esto? —Atlas preguntó secamente.

—Si Steve el Loco le asusta a él, no me asustará a mí —comentó Toby—. Vámonos antes de que nos vea.

Atlas apretó la mandíbula.

Lógicamente, entendió el razonamiento de Toby. El humano no quería llamar la atención (y tampoco la de Atlas).

Emocionalmente, sin embargo, era otra historia.

No importaba si uno era un troll, humano o cambiante, los matones eran una constante y nadie hacía nada al respecto. Atlas fue muchas veces el objeto del desprecio de algún cambiante, ya fuera por su cercanía a su líder o por sus desafortunados orígenes. De niño, lo había soportado. Sin embargo, a medida que crecía aprendió a defenderse, no directamente, por supuesto, sino usando sus propios medios contra ellos. ¿Pegar a Atlas en el pasillo? Él lo devolvería dos veces más fuerte durante sus "exámenes de condición física", una palabra elegante para el llamado club de lucha de los cambiantes.

Aunque era más pequeño y más débil que la mayoría, Atlas aprendió a luchar rápidamente, incluso escupía en las caras de sus oponentes si eso significaba poder ponerles una pierna encima.

Las fosas nasales de Atlas se agrandaron, las pupilas se dilataron. Su mente se dirigió a su primera pelea; Bular lo golpeó hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sangrienta, el sabor del miedo y la sangre cubrían su lengua. Incluso ahora, una larga cicatriz roja adornaba su estómago, "complementada" por marcas más pequeñas de sus supuestos hermanos.

Dio un paso adelante. Toby, notando el cambio de dirección del chico, comenzó a sisear suavemente.

—¿Atlas? ¡Atlas, no!

—Repítemelo, cara friki —el chico, Psycho Steve, se burló—, cuéntame lo de las criaturas y, a lo mejor, te dejo salir.

—O puedes dejarlo salir ahora —sugirió secamente Atlas—. Bueno, ya sabes, sería humano.

—Humano es que… —empezó a decir hasta que se dio la vuelta, luego retrocedió un poco sorprendido, sin contar con la altura del otro. Aunque era bajo en comparación con otros cambiantes, definitivamente era más alto que Psycho Steve, y era suficiente para hacer que el humano fuera más cauteloso. La altura que añadía el traje tampoco hacía daño—. ¿Quien diablos eres tú? —preguntó, apretando sus manos en puños.

—Alguien que piensa que deberías parar —dijo Atlas, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora mismo.

—¡Ja, piérdete! —replicó Steve, golpeando un puño la taquilla detrás de él—. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ibas a contarme lo de los monstruos que has visto esta mañana, con colmillos y —golpeó por segunda vez—, ¿qué más decías?

El chico chilló:

—¡La piel de piedra, en el canal!

Atlas ahogó un suspiro.

Un humano había visto la batalla. Esto era malo. Muy malo. Necesitaba informarle esto a Stricklander. ¿Y si hubiera otros además de Atlas y el chico que había visto la pelea? No sería un buen augurio para la Orden de Janus si saliera un vídeo o una foto del incidente. Si la humanidad los descubriera… Sería catastrófico para los cambiantes.

—¿Piel de piedra? Flipa, cuanta imaginación tienes, Eli. A lo mejor deberías revisarte la vista. Oye, ¿qué tal si me dejas hacer eso por ti? —Steve se rió entre dientes.

Atlas ahogó un gruñido, poniendo otro pie adelante.

—Mira, humano, ¿es Psycho Steve? En serio, déjalo salir. Esto es infantil.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —la cara del humano enrojeció. Se movió para agarrar el frente del disfraz de Atlas, pero el otro le dio un paso—. ¿Qué harás si no le dejo, chico topo?

Atlas apretó su mandíbula. Esto le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Quitó los dedos humanos de su atuendo fácilmente, luego lo empujó ligeramente. Aparentemente, puso demasiada fuerza en la acción, porque el humano se golpeó con fuerza con la taquilla, abriéndola y dejando ver la chico atrapado.

Otros estudiantes en el área (incluidos los dos amigos del acosador) comenzaron a gritar:

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

—Que lo sueltes, humano. Eso es lo que digo.

Desafortunadamente, Atlas simplemente hizo que el humano se enfadara más.

—¿Estás pidiendo que te pegue, topo? ¡Te destrozaré!

Una puerta se abrió de golpe. Al salir, un humano grande y musculoso llamó al grupo.

—Palchuk, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás entrenando?

Steve se levantó bruscamente, frotándose la nuca.

—Uh, lo siento, señor. Me distraje.

—¡El entrenamiento no va a parar aunque haya un simulacro de incendio, Palchuk!

Hizo un gesto con el pulgar, reabriendo el casillero que contenía al pequeño humano.

—Estaba ayudando a Eli.

—¡H-hola, entrenador! —Eli respondió.

—Estaba atrapado —le dio golpecitos al chico en la cabeza—. Ja, ja, eres tan tonto, Eli.

El hombre gritó:

—¡Ven aquí, ahora! Vamos a hablar.

Apuntando a Atlas con el dedo, Steve susurró:

—Viernes. Mediodía. Tú y yo.

Mientras el rubio se alejaba, hizo un movimiento de “tick, tack, tick, tack” con el dedo.

Atlas rodó los ojos. ¿Todos en Arcadia estaban obsesionados con ser demasiado dramáticos?

Vio como el humano llamado Eli intentaba salir de la taquilla. Sintiéndose generoso, agarró al chico por debajo de cada antebrazo, lo levantó y lo puso de pie.

—Gracias —dijo Eli, mirándolo con asombro.

—No hay problema, humano —comentó Atlas.

Extendió la mano.

—Mi nombre es Eli. ¿Y tú eres?

Atlas miró el gesto, inseguro de cómo responder. Podía ver a Toby desde los bordes más externos de la línea de visión del traje, viéndolos conversar.

—Soy A… —sus ojos se ensancharon. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Con qué debería responder?—. Ah, James… ¿Lake?

Toby dejó caer su bicicleta y luego lanzó una mirada a Atlas, sus labios dibujaban una línea delgada. Sin embargo, el otro adolescente no comentó sobre Atlas usando el nombre de su amigo desaparecido.

—Sí. Este es mi mejor amigo, Jimbo. Es nuevo en el insti. Quiere probar para la posición de mascota. ¡Incluso tiene el disfraz! Es un apasionado.

—Sí, muy apasionado —Atlas estuvo de acuerdo.

—Oh, ge-genial —tartamudeó Eli, mirando sus zapatos—. Sabes, por alguna razón, tu nombre te suena familiar.

—Uh —comenzó Atlas, girando su cabeza hacia Toby.

—Vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo. Fue a vivir con su padre a Vermont. ¿Verdad, Jim? Has estado viviendo en el Gran Norte Blanco, ¿eh? Has comido mucho jarabe de arce y hamburguesas, ¿eh?

—Uh, sí —Atlas comentó, luego añadió—: Eh.

Eli sonrió, asintiendo vigorosamente.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos.

En el momento en que el chico se fue, Toby le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Ow —dijo Atlas, aunque más por sorpresa que por cualquier dolor real.

Toby señaló a Atlas con frustración.

—No puedo creer que hayas usado el nombre de mi mejor amigo..

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió —confesó.

El humano suspiró, bajando los hombros.

—Es… ugh, está bien, supongo. Lo siento, es un tema difícil para mí.

Atlas recogió la bicicleta del humano, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez.

—No, no debería haberlo dicho. Tenías razón. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Hecho está —el chico aceptó la bicicleta—. Además, vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo, ¿verdad?

Él se rió nerviosamente.

—Claro.

Su estómago cayó, recordando de repente su deber.

Toby no tenía idea de quién o qué era realmente Atlas. Era agradable ser tratado como un igual, incluso si él era un humano. La culpa burbujeaba en su garganta. En el momento en que le diera el amuleto a Stricklander, todo habría terminado para la humanidad, incluido Toby.

Era inevitable.

Atlas no debería sentir nada. La humanidad ya había destruido gran parte del mundo. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que le pasara a su clase? Debe sentirse orgulloso, incluso emocionado. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, podría hacer que su mentor y su figura paterna se enorgulleciera. Nomura estaría encantada con él. Los otros finalmente lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, quería vomitar.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Atlas se despidió del humano en la entrada a los túneles, saludando mientras el chico desaparecía por la pendiente hacia su casa.

Quitándose la cabeza del disfraz, retiró su sudoroso flequillo, saboreando la brisa fresca. Se quitó el resto del disfraz con mucho entusiasmo, casi se atragantaba con lo humano que olía. Se necesitarían varias duchas para quitarle el olor.

Dobló el atuendo y lo metió dentro de la cabeza en un pequeño túnel que rara vez se utilizaba. Era poco probable que lloviera esta noche, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. En algún momento, tendría que devolverlo al instituto.

Este día había sido toda una aventura. Finalmente había recuperado el Amuleto de la Luz del Día y se encontró con su primer humano. También, en un momento de estupidez, hizo un trato con ese mismo humano. Lo que lo trajo de vuelta al artículo en su bolsillo. Atlas metió la mano en el interior, sintiendo el frío y mordaz metal del amuleto. Dobló una esquina redondeada por uno de los túneles más anchos, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Una vez que la costa estuvo despejada, sacó el dispositivo y examinó el objeto misterioso.

—¿Cómo estás? Soy Atlas —dijo riéndose—. ¿Dijiste algo sobre James Lake? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Ninguna respuesta.

Atlas se rascó la mejilla y suspiró:

—Y ahora estoy hablando con un objeto mágico inanimado. Inteligente, Atlas. Muy inteligente.

¿Por qué era este James Lake tan importante? ¿Por qué el amuleto había dicho su nombre? ¿Podría un humano realmente ser un Cazador de Trolls?

Él resopló. ¿En serio, Atlas? ¿Un Cazador humano? Estás loco.

Estaba bastante seguro de que el Amuleto estaba hecho para aquellos de sangre troll, ya que estaba literalmente diseñado para proteger a otros trolls contra Gumm-Gumms. ¿Por qué ahora traer un humano?

Con pereza, Atlas lo hizo girar de un lado a otro en el aire.

—Vamos, estúpido pedazo de chatarra. Habla de nuevo o te entrego a la Orden.

Algo golpeó detrás de él.

Atlas saltó hacia atrás, alarmado, tropezando y cayendo en un poco de agua de escurrimiento. Su armadura chocó contra el cemento.

Seis ojos brillantes miraron.

—¡Ahora!

Dos grandes brazos lo agarraron por detrás, levantando al adolescente.

Atlas gruñó, pateando a la bestia desconocida, sin embargo fue en vano. Cuando su visión se ajustó, también lo hicieron sus sospechas anteriores.

Lo habían seguido.

¡Claro! En las duchas. Los humanos no podían moverse tan rápido o tan silenciosamente. Pero los trolls sí.

—¡Oh, maravilloso! Os hemos encontrado. Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo al Mercado antes de que Bular nos descubra —comentó el más bajo—. ¡Saludos, joven cambiante! Soy Blinkous Galadrigal, pero puedes llamarme Blinky. Sois el amo Atlas, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez amo Jim?

—¡Dejadme! —él gruñó—. ¡Os mataré!

—Preferiría que no, amo Atlas —dijo el troll de seis ojos, jutando dos de sus manos—. No tendría un mentor y, seamos sinceros, necesitará mucha ayuda como próximo Cazador de Trolls.

—Hola —dijo el troll que lo sostenía.

Atlas gritó enfadado, moviéndose alrededor.

—¡Es AAARRRGGHH! —el grande le mostró tres dedos—. Con tres As.

Atlas gritó de nuevo, sus garras intentaban desesperadamente encontrar algún tipo de debilidad en la piel de piedra del otro.

—Hmm —Blinky dijo, una mano debajo de su barbilla.

—Dice 'Ahhh' mucho —AAARRRGGHH lo sacudió como un muñeco de trapo.

—Se trata de un aladiro, diría yo —razonó Blinky—. Un saludo cambiante, tal vez. Sin embargo, no parece muy malvado.

Cuatro brazos comenzaron a estudiar su cuerpo, dos en su rostro y los otros en sus manos y pies. El que se llamaba Blinky se animó con interés.

—Veamos, la piel es firme y sólida, pero detecto cartílago debajo, muy parecido al de un humano. ¡Qué fascinante! Y AAARRRGGHH, mira esto, ni esclerótica amarilla ni verde ni pupilas rojas o con hendiduras. Nunca he visto un cambiante sin ellas. Ojos azules bastante inusuales. Tampoco hay muchos trolls con este color —un dedo tocó los colmillos inferiores de Atlas—. Sus colmillos son prominentes, pero pequeños, como los de un niño pequeño.

Atlas tragó saliva, estremeciéndose ante el tacto del troll.

—Sus orejas son puntiagudas y largas como las de un troll. Ah. Qué curioso —sus manos dejaron de examinar las orejas de Atlas, ascendiendo a sus cuernos—. ¡Fascinante! La piel cambia a lo que creo que es monazita —los tocó—. Son sólidos. No he visto a alguien con este tipo de cuernos desde que regresamos al Viejo Mundo. Eres muy afortunado, joven. Son muy resistentes, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe. ¡Ah, y tiene pequeñas garras!

Su rostro palideció, comenzó a temblar.

—Pa-para, por favor.

Blinky levantó sus manos de inmediato.

—¡Oh! Oh, lo siento mucho. Fue terriblemente intrusivo por mi parte. Debería haberos pedido permiso. Verás, soy un erudito que a veces se deja llevar.

—Blinky —AAARRRGGHH sacudió su cabeza—, no hay excusa. No está bien.

—Sí, mi querido amigo, tiene razón —el troll se inclinó—. Mis más sinceras disculpas, amo Jim-Atlas. No tengo ninguna excusa. No respeté su autonomía corporal y eso estuvo mal. Mis más sinceras disculpas.

Atlas miró a los dos trolls.

—Entonces… ¿significa que puedo marcharme?

El troll rió.

—¡Santo cielo, no! ¿Y dejar que Bular consiga el amuleto?

Sus cejas se fruncieron en una aguda V, su cuerpo se tensó ante el comentario.

Blinky juntó sus manos, aclarando su voz.

—Amo Jim-Atlas, habéis sido elegido.

Lanzó a los dos una mirada de completo desconcierto.

Seguramente no se referían a él. ¿Y Jim-Atlas? ¿Qué había de eso?

AAARRRGGHH inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Blinky, parece confundido.

Atlas gritó cuando el gran troll lo levantó.

—¡Bájame, roca gigante!

—Uh, AAARRRGGHH, mi buen amigo, ¿te importaría? —preguntó Blinky—. Es un momento de gran solemnidad.

AAARRRGGHH meneó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Solemnidad?

—Serio y magestuoso.

—Hmm —el grande lo pronunció—, “mangestuodo.”

—B-B-Bájame, por favor —pidió Atlas, no disfrutando de la falta de terreno bajo sus pies.

—AAARRRGGHH, por favor.

—Lo siento —dijo AAARRRGGHH, acomodándolo de nuevo en el suelo del túnel, aflojando su agarre para cubrir los hombros del chico. Atlas se movió un poco para desprenderse de él, pero el agarre del troll más grande era firme e inflexible. Atlas tendría que pensar en una forma de evitar esto.

—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Blinky.

—Amo Jim-Atlas. Solemnidad. “Mangestuoso” —AAARRRGGHH enumeró.

—Sí, gracias —Blinky dijo, acercándose a los dos—. Amo Jim-Atlas, vos sois el elegido. Es un gran honor para nosotros. El Amuleto de la Luz del Día os combida a deshaceros de sus antiguos caminos y ascender al más sagrados de los oficios.

—Estás loco. Los dos lo estáis —dijo Atlas, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y deja de llamarme así. Mi nombre es Atlas. Atlas.

No Jim. Todo esto era un caso de identidad equivocada.

AAARRRGGHH frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Orificios? ¿Qué orificios?

—Oficios —corrigió Blinky, ignorando a Atlas, lo que le molestó aún más—, como responsabilidad. Como ya sabe, una vasta civilización de trolls acechan ocultos bajo sus pies.

—Espera, te refieres al Mercado de Trolls, ¿verdad? —dijo Atlas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él había oído hablar de eso. ¿Qué cambiante no? Toda una metrópolis de trolls debajo de Arcadia. Fue por eso que la Orden de Janus construyó su base principal aquí. Se preguntaba si el Corazón de Piedra era realmente tan hermoso y grandioso como decían. Si los caminos estaban realmente llenos de piedras preciosas y el agua era tan prístina como las estructuras cristalinas que formaban la ciudad.

Ningún cambiante la había visto y vivido para contarlo, al menos hasta donde sabía Atlas. Stricklander solía contarle historias cuando era niño, sobre cómo una vez que Gunmar regresara, conquistarían el Mercado y lo reclamarían junto al resto del mundo como de ellos.

—Oh, bien. Ya nos conoces —dijo Blinky emocionado—. Y será ahora vuestro deber protegerlos. Vos sois, amo Atlas, el nuevo Cazador de Trolls.

—No, no, no puedo serlo —Atlas dijo—. Soy Atlas. Lo entiendes todo mal. No soy ese Jim o lo que sea. James Lake es el chico que quieres, y no soy yo.

—Si no hubiera estado allí, te creería —comentó Blinky.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—No a ti, exactamente. A Kanjigar —el troll se detuvo, con la boca formando un profundo ceño—. Era nuestro bueno y querido amigo.

—Buen amigo —repitió AAARRRGGHH—. Lo echo de menos.

Atlas miró hacia otro lado.

—Siento lo de tu amigo, Bular es un monstruo.

—Lo es —dijo Blinky, dándole al chico una mirada interesada—. Pero lo hecho, heco está. Vi al amuleto reaccionar a vuestro toque varias veces hoy, amo Atlas. Reconoció el nombre de James Lake, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes que…? —Atlas se aferró a su cabeza, entrando en pánico—. Para. Estás equivocado. No puedo serlo. Debe haber un error, estás mintiendo, tienes que…

Blinky puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro del chico.

—Sé que esto es muy difícil de procesar. Sin embargo, el tiempo es esencial. Este honor es vuestro para que lo aceptes.

AAARRRGGHH se inclinó, dando a Atlas su oportunidad. Moviéndose hacia abajo, se retorció fuera del alcance de AAARRRGGHH por debajo de sus piernas. Blinky intentó agarrarlo, pero Atlas era más rápido. Saltó, utilizando la parte trasera musgosa del troll más grande como un trampolín hacia un túnel más alto.

Pero, en lugar de ir tras él, simplemente lo observaron, apenas moviendo un músculo.

Blinky puso los cuatro brazos detrás de su espalda, con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—¿Qué dices entonces, joven cambiante?

—No lo sé —respondió Atlas—, pero estás equivocado. No puedo ser el Cazador de Trolls.

Blinky miró el suelo, bajando los hombros.

—¿Le darás el amuleto a Bular?

—Yo no… no lo sé —él admitió.

—Debes tomar una decisión, amo Atlas. Os eligió por alguna razón.

Atlas apretó los dientes, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Tengo que irme.

Comenzó a correr por el túnel, tratando de ignorar la tormenta de pensamientos que se estaban desarrollando en su mente.

Así que más seres vivos sabían sobre la pelea que esperaba. Maldita sea. Y eran trolls del Mercado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Atlas apretó el amuleto con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos crujieron.

La voz de Blinky hizo eco en la distancia, para consternación de Atlas.

—Por los Gronka Morka, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Un cambiante será nuestro próximo cazador de Troll. ¿En qué estaba pensando Merlín?

—Espera y lo verás —AAAARRRGGHH respondió.

—Sí, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Cuánto tiempo.

Atlas miró al amuleto. Quería, no, necesitaba saberlo. Dando un giro brusco, se dirigió hacia un túnel familiar, uno que conducía en dirección opuesta a la Orden.

Esto era un gran malentendido.

Tenía que serlo.


	4. Becoming: Part 1 (IV)

El crepúsculo se acercó, avanzando constantemente como una armada española, tragándose implacablemente el cielo azul en una masa de rosas y púrpuras. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear como luciérnagas en un campo abierto. No había un lugar como este. Un mundo de naturaleza rodeado de paisaje urbano.

Era su punto de vista favorito, arriba en el pequeño valle que llamaba su hogar.

Desde que Stricklander le permitió deambular por la parte superior, este pequeño prado aislado era el único lugar al que podía llamar suyo.

De pequeño, fingía ser el rey de esta pequeña mancha verde. Atlas sonrió al recordarlo. Sobre todo había jugado solo, pero un par de veces Stricklander o Nomura se habían unido a él, ya fuera como "asesor fiel" en Stricklander o como "reina enemiga" en Nomura. Fue una de las pocas veces que su mentor le permitió actuar acorde a su edad. Lamentablemente, a medida que crecía, sus visitas al prado disminuyeron; estaban demasiado ocupados con cosas por encima del nivel de autorización del adolescente.

Su mente volvió a lo que dijo antes su mentor. Uno de nosotros. Su nariz se arrugó ante la hipocresía. Si Atlas fuera uno de ellos, sabría qué demonios estaban haciendo en lugar de permanecer en la oscuridad todo el tiempo. Odiaba ser siempre el último en saber las cosas, una ocurrencia tardía de la Orden Janus.

Claramente, entendía que como uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la organización de los cambiantes, era el de más bajo nivel, pero vamos, incluso Gable sabía más sobre las actividades de la Orden que él. El maldito cocinero. ¿No debería él, como asistente de Stricklander, estar al tanto de tales cosas?

Era frustrante.

¿Atlas era tan importante para cambiantes, para su mentor, su figura paterna, como había dicho? ¿O era simplemente la "mascota leal", como a Otto y a los demás les gustaba decir?

¿Era incluso un verdadero cambiante?

Se llevó las manos a la cara y notó sus extraños rasgos. Sabía que no parecía tan troll como sus hermanos; la descripción del troll azul era acertada. Incluso si fue aceptado por Stricklander (y en cierta medida, Nomura), siempre habría una apariencia física que los separara.

Estaba atrapado entre dos razas e incapaz de encajar en ninguna.

Secretamente, deseaba desesperadamente poder transformarse como los otros cambiantes. Stricklander razonó que lo que le sucedió de pequeño debía haber causado algún tipo de bloqueo mental. Atlas había intentado, pero no logrado, traer sus viejos recuerdos muchas veces, pero cualquier daño que existiera allí parecía ser permanente. Cada vez que lo intentaba, solo recibía un dolor de cabeza a cambio y una migraña.

Su teléfono sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No necesitaba comprobar para saber quién era. Stricklander debía estar esperándolo.

El Amuleto lo fulminó con la mirada y su brillo se reflejó en su armadura. Sus dedos trazaron sobre sus bordes, su poder llamaba al adolescente. ¿Era así como el dispositivo funcionaba con todos?

¿O solo con el Cazador?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo —murmuró.

Levantó los pies, elevándose a su altura máxima. El viento se retorció a su alrededor. Hojas crujieron en sus árboles.

—Por la Gloria de Merlín —leyó—, a la Luz del Día comandaré.

Sus peores temores fueron confirmados.

La electricidad sonó en el aire cuando la presión a su alrededor cayó, haciendo que sus oídos explotaran. Los perros aullaban en la distancia. El viento rugía con tanta fuerza que el muchacho dio un paso atrás y la capucha se le cayó.

El amuleto parecía brillar aún más, produciendo una esfera radiante de energía azul. Con la boca abierta, vio cómo flotaba, hundiéndose en su pecho. Inmediatamente, una cálida explosión de calor inundó su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta sus manos y pies.

Más esferas de luz entraron en su cuerpo, llenándolo con más calor hasta que sintió que hervía. Sin embargo, no era doloroso, simplemente extraño, un tipo de calor incómodo, como poner la mano al fuego durante demasiado tiempo o entrar en un jacuzzi humeante. Cada centímetro de él hormigueaba. Tenía la cara extraña, casi tensa, como si llevara una segunda piel.

Entonces, de repente, el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció. Se elevó, paralizado mientras la energía bailaba a su alrededor. Las esferas rodearon su cuerpo, estallando en chispas brillantes. Interiormente, su corazón estalló en un vertiginoso asombro infantil. Esta fue la magia que aprendió cuando era niño, escuchando a su mentor leer de uno de sus libros de mitos.

A pesar de que sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro, Atlas también se sentía en paz consigo mismo, como si no importara nada más, como si pudiera estar cara a cara con cualquiera.

El metal plateado rodeaba su cuerpo, adhiriéndose a sus extremidades y torso. Igual de rápido que se levantó, cayó de espaldas al suelo, golpeando su armadura de gran tamaño. Como si el Amuleto leyera su mente, las piezas plateadas se encogieron, redimensionándose a sus medidas.

Atlas curvó sus dedos, maravillado por el metal luminoso que los envolvía.

—Mierda —murmuró, asombrado por la transformación. Sin embargo, aún no se había efectuado al completo, ya que más esferas abandonaron el dispositivo, ahora cayendo cerca de su corazón, flotando hasta su mano. De su palma, apareció una espada grande y brillante que se transformó en una forma más pequeña para una persona de su tamaño.

Atlas sonrió como un idiota, girando la espada. El poder cantaba en su sangre. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de estallar con toda la confianza y emoción.

Esto era asombroso. Absolutamente fantástico. Ni siquiera Bular podría detenerlo.

Luego se llevó la espada a la cara y jadeó abiertamente.

Su rostro había cambiado.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula floja, el adolescente acercó la espada para examinar los cambios. ¿Qué había pasado? Su mano izquierda tocó su rostro, sus colmillos desaparecieron y sus rasgos faciales eran diferentes, se transformaron en lo que ahora veía ante él. Las largas orejas que tenía desde que podía recordar ahora eran pequeñas y redondeadas. Dio un paso y se tambaleó un poco, de repente notando el cambio de su paso. Sus cuernos había desaparecido, dejándolo fuera de lugar. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, eran más pequeños y más compactos de lo que estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, todo era más pequeño, perdió más de medio metro.

Era humano.

Atlas se maravilló por la transformación. El amuleto lo había alterado por completo.

James Lake, susurró su voz interior, ese es quién eres. James Lake.

Hundió la hoja en el suelo, apoyándose en ella mientras la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar lo golpeaba.

Durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado quién era antes. ¿Quién no? Todo su pasado le había sido quitado por esos bastardos humanos en el laboratorio.

Pero ahora tenía nombre y rostro, algo que lo ataba a este mundo.

Atlas casi sollozó, luchando por contener el agua que se desarrollaba en sus ojos. Él podría ser un verdadero cambiante ahora. Ya no estaba atrapado en una sola forma. Podría ser útil para su padre. Podría ser aceptado.

Excepto que James Lake era el Cazador de Trolls.

El mismo que peleaba contra los Gumm-Gumms y, por ende, los cambiantes.

Cayó de rodillas, los acontecimientos del día lo agobiaban.

Soy un cambiante horrible, pensó con horror. No solo se había convertido en humano, sino que había fallado por completo en su primera misión oficial.

Si le revelaba esto a la Orden, se vería obligado a renunciar al Amuleto para liberar a Gunmar, o de lo contrario sería asesinado. Ninguna de esas opciones parecía muy atractiva. Atlas acababa de convertirse en el enemigo número uno para las personas a las que servía. Bular no dudaría en matarlo ahora.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, mirando directamente hacia la hierba.

Este era, oficialmente, el peor día de todos.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Stricklander se paseó por el canal, ni siquiera se estremeció cuando Bular apareció detrás de él.

—Ya está asignado —comentó Stricklander, mirando su teléfono como si estuviera aburrido—. Has fracasado, Bular. Has dejado que escape. Tu padre estaría muy disgustado.

Bular rugió (como un niño pequeño con un berrinche, pensó Stricklander) y le lanzó al cambiante una mirada desfavorable.

—¡No te burles de mí, impuro! Aquel que posea el Amuleto de Merlín, yo le destruiré, tal y como he hecho con todos y cada uno de ellos. El siguiente no se me escapará.

—Descuida, bestia inmunda. Tengo una pista. Lo tiene un humano. Mi asistente está en ello mientras hablamos.

O lo estaba. El chico aún no había respondido a sus mensajes de texto. Un pensamiento inquietante.

—¿Le asignaste la tarea a esa abominación? —Bular gruñó—. ¡Ja! Creo que será tu padre el que se disguste, impuro.

—Ya veremos, Bular —dijo Stricklander sin molestarse en levantar su mirada hacia el troll—. Ya veremos.

Después de que Bular regresara a su guarida, el cambiante llamó al adolescente. Tomó algunos intentos hasta que finalmente respondió.

—¿Hola? —una voz, que no era de Atlas, respondió.

Stricklander miró el número para asegurarse de que era el correcto, luego puso el teléfono de nuevo en su oído.

—¿Con quién hablo?

Era demasiado juvenil para ser él, cuya propia era más grave y áspera.

La persona en la otra línea hizo una pausa por unos segundos, luego respondió:

—Oh… con Jim, al parecer.

Apenas pronunció la palabra, con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba pensar. No conocía a ningún cambiante llamado Jim. ¿Acaso era un apodo?

—¿Dónde encontraste el teléfono de mi hijo, Jim?

—¿Tu hijo?— preguntó Jim sorprendido.

No es un cambiante, supuso. Un humano adolescente, considerando el torpe flujo de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sí, mi hijo —confirmó, golpeándose el pie. Aunque no llamaba al chico como tal (como si los demás necesitaran más munición que usar), había pensado que el huérfano era suyo. No es que el humano necesitara saberlo.

Esto no era un buen augurio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Atlas sin su móvil?

—Oh… —Jim se detuvo por un momento antes de decir—. En Arcadia High. Lo encontré en el vestuario.

—Ah, ¿eres un estudiante allí? —por supuesto. No era de extrañar que su pequeño protegido no hubiera respondido. Probablemente lo estaba buscando en el instituto—. Maravilloso. Soy yo, el señor Strickler, el profesor de Historia. ¿Serías amables y dejarías el teléfono de mi hijo en mi despacho mañana por la mañana? Lo agradecería mucho.

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias, Jim.

—De nada, Strick… señor Strickler.

Terminó la llamada, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

El joven Atlas está bien, razonó, tiene quince años. No puede meterse en demasiados problemas.

Pero, ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo? Atlas era un muchacho inteligente, pero eso era todo, solo un chico en etapa de crecimiento. Para los cambiantes, él era prácticamente un bebé, una de las razones por las que nunca había permitido que saliera de Arcadia, y mucho menos en una misión para la Orden. Eran demasiado peligrosas para alguien como él. Quizás en unos años, el hombre permitiría que el chico participara, pero bajo su estricta supervisión.

Stricklander sacó su bolígrafo y lo giró mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

Le había dado demasiada responsabilidad y libertad y ahora, como Ícaro, se había quemado de alguna forma. Probablemente estaría enfurruñado en esos prados. La frente del cambiante se frunció. En el momento en que llegara a casa, tendría que ser castigado, tanto como un ejemplo para sus hermanos como por su propio bien.

Restringir sus horas diurnas a la Orden Janus sería un deber, tal vez seguido de una limpieza profunda de su despacho y los baños. No se atrevería a poner al chico en la sala de entrenamiento, especialmente con lo que sucedió la última vez.

Atlas, sin duda, se molestaría con las decisiones del hombre. No sería la primera vez. El adolescente, a pesar de su comportamiento de adulto, todavía era un crío y necesitaba aprender que las acciones, especialmente las irresponsables, como no contestar las llamadas, tenían consecuencias.

Su mirada parpadeó hacia la luna creciente.

Aun así, Stricklander esperaba que el chico estuviera a salvo.


	5. Becoming: Part 2 (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Ojalá aún continuéis por aquí. No tengo excusa, la verdad, es que me emocioné demasiado estos meses con otras historias y bueno, os podéis hacer una idea... ¡Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo! C:

Cuando el Mercado de Trolls empezó a llorar por su campeón, Blinky se tomó otra bebida. Era demasiado amarga y seca para los gustos del erudito, pero Kanjigar solía beberla para relajarse, y si había algo que Blinky tenía que hacer en este momento era eso.

—Es mucho, Blinky —dijo AAARRRRGGHH, alejando la cerveza lejos de los cuatro brazos del troll—. Mala para la salud.

—Tonterías —parpadeó Blinky, alcanzando la bebida—, esto no es suficiente. ¡Barman, trae otra ronda!

—Blinky —advirtió, frunciendo el ceño hacia él.

Suspirando, el troll azul levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Tienes razón, viejo amigo —dijo con nostalgia.

Blinky apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dos manos se acercaron para cubrir sus ojos inferiores mientras las otras agarraban el libro frente a él con tanta fuerza que temía dejar marcas en las páginas.

—Pensar que Kanjigar fue derrotado y que _ya-sabes-qué_ ha ocupado su lugar… Y un niño pequeño. ¿En qué estaba pensando Merlín? Un Cazador de Trolls humano es una novedad no aceptada pero sí tolerada, sin embargo… —se acurrucó más cerca del troll más grande, susurrando—: _¿Un Cazador de Trolls cambiante?_ ¡El Mercado se volerá todo un caos! Sin mencionar que él trabaja _ya-sabes-quién_ con el resto de los _ya-sabes-qué._ Por todos los Gronka Morka. Esto está muy por encima de mi experiencia.

—Blinky inteligente. Puede hacer que el niño cambie —AAARRRGGHH hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia su amplio pecho—. Yo cambiar.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿cómo? —él se frotó la barbilla, sus otras dos manos masajeando sus sienes—. Él es aún un jovenzuelo. Impresionante, se podría decir. ¿Pero tratar de convencerlo de traicionar a los de su propia especie? No soy un hacedor de milagros, viejo amigo.

—Comparte el problema. Al chico no gustar Gunmar.

Blinky entrecerró todos sus ojos.

—Hmm. Si nos acercamos desde ese ángulo, puede que sí sea tan amable de unirse a nosotros. El problema, me temo, será encontrarlo. El Amo Atlas no caerá en lo mismo dos veces. Necesitamos algo para que confíe en nosotros, un incentivo, por así decirlo, para poder hablar con él acerca de sus nuevos deberes.

—¿Comida?

—No, no. Eso no funcionará. Pero tal vez… —sus ojos se abrieron, una nueva idea se estaba formando—. ¡Claro, por supuesto! Había un pequeño humano con él hoy. Su amigo, creo.

—Blinky, no.

—¡Blinky, sí! —exclamó, frotándose dos de las manos mientras las otras agarraban el libro de la mesa, poniéndolo debajo de sus brazos—. Localizamos al chico y lo usamos para sacar al Amo Atlas de su escondite. Si podemos traerlo al Mercado, quizás podamos convencerlo y llevarlo al lado bueno. Sí, sí, las piezas empiezan a encajar… Buen trabajo, viejo amigo. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

AAARRRGGHH exhaló profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa para seguir al otro de regreso a casa.

Blinky se apresuró a ponerse delante de su compatriota, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás con miedo de que el otro pudiera ver la expresión preocupada en su rostro.

AAARRRGGHH probablemente tenía razón. Este no era el mejor plan que Blinky había ideado, posiblemente el peor si su hermano aún estuviera vivo para comentarlo. En verdad, hasta  podría explotar en sus caras como una pila de Dwärkstones.

Pero Blinky había visto al chico, la incertidumbre pintada en su rostro tan clara como el cristal troll noruego. Había algo que explotar allí, ya fuera su disgusto por Bular o su debilidad por ayudar a otros. No mató al humano en ese vestuario como lo haría cualquier otro cambiante. En cambio, hizo un trato con él. Trabajaron juntos.

Y luego, sin razón aparente, protegió a un humano más debilucho de uno más fuerte. (No es que Blinky estuviera acechando al cambiante. El sonido viajaba muy bien por el viejo alcantarillado del edificio). A diferencia de la primera, la segunda interacción no le dio ningún beneficio, simplemente lo hizo por capricho.

_Un capricho._ ¿Qué tipo de cambiante hace eso?

Atlas era extraño. Actuó diferente  de cualquier otro cambiante que Blinky había conocido que, sin duda, fueron solo unos pocos.

Y su apariencia…

Al erudito le preocupaba. Incluso los cambiantes, por antinaturales que fueran, seguían siendo trolls debajo de sus disfraces humanos. Pero no es así para el chico. Había ciertas similitudes, claro, como por ejemplo los cuernos, colmillos y orejas; sin embargo, el hecho era que el chico era demasiado humano.

Lo que dejaba solo una posibilidad.

Un cambiante mitad humano.

Él visiblemente amordazó la idea, ocultándola con una tos aguda.

Si los cambiantes podían reproducirse con humanos, entonces estaban en un peligro aún mayor de lo que él había imaginado. ¿Cuántos híbridos existían? Por lo que Blinky sabía, los cambiantes podrían haber encontrado una manera de expandir su sangre cientos y cientos de a lo largo de los siglos.

Y si su intuición era correcta, probablemente estarían viviendo por encima del Mercado de Trolls en este mismo instante.

Los otros no le creerían. Tenían la cabeza bien puesta en el suelo. _El Mercado no ha sido atacado en siglos,_ dirían.

El único troll que podía creerle remotamente era Vendel. Aún así, él lo comprobaría y el chico, su nuevo Cazador, era clave. Si ha sobrevivido, debe tratarse de eso. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera el joven en la parte superior, mayor sería la posibilidad de que Bular o uno de los otros cambiantes lo alcanzaran primero.

Blinky necesitaría acercarse más cautelosamente esta vez. Primero, habría que encontrar al humano con el que el Amo Atlas estuvo en contacto, Tub o Tim o algo así. En algún momento, el humano tendría que hacer contacto con Atlas. Después, Blinky necesitaría explicarse mejor. Había sido demasiado apresurado al conocer al Amo Atlas y lo asustó hasta la muerte.

Su próxima reunión iría mejor.

Debería.

Blinky miró hacia atrás, observando el Mercado con tranquila solemnidad.

O a lo mejor todos estaban condenados.

 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

 

Barbara se frotó el sueño de los ojos. La clínica estuvo inundada de enfermos y heridos y solo dos médicos estaban de guardia esa noche. Lo que se suponía que era su noche libre había cambiado cuando la mitad del personal médico pilló la gripe. Típico.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Tenía casi cuarenta años y aquí estaba, viviendo día tras día sin ninguna motivación.

El relicario que colgaba de su espejo giraba como una bailarina, el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en su superficie brillante.

De la nada, su coche chocó contra un gran bache. Todo el vehículo sufrió un impacto, el relicario golpeó el tablero y rompió su cadena, cayendo debajo del asiento del pasajero. Barbara maldijo.

Deteniéndose a un lado de la carretera, la médico estacionó el automóvil y empezó a dar vueltas. Resopló con frustración y se desabrochó el cinturón, inclinándose sobre la consola central. Sus dedos se apretaron entre el asiento y la puerta.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos, aseguró la joya entre el índice y el pulgar, una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios.

Desapareció cuando notó que el cristal que contenía la foto se había fracturado.

—Maldita sea —dijo enfadada por lo bajo—, así de genial tenía que terminar mi día, ¿verdad?

Barbara pasó el dedo por encima, una foto era de sus padres y la otra de su hijo. Justo antes de su desaparición, recordó en un momento de agridulce nostalgia. Estaba sentado en su nueva bicicleta, la que tenía rayas y que él quería tener sí o sí. Por supuesto, la foto fue justo antes de que golpeara un árbol con esa bicicleta y le quitara sus dos últimos dientes de leche. Barbara resopló suavemente. No podía creer que hubieran pasado más de cinco años.

La doctora sacudió la cabeza. Dios, mírala. Mira lo patética que se había vuelto. La joven Barbara se horrorizaría.

Pero la joven Barbara no había perdido a su hijo.

La doctora cerró el relicario y se lo llevó a la frente. Al parecer, los recuerdos eran todo lo que tenía para vivir en estos días. Debería haber dejado esta estúpida ciudad hace mucho tiempo, pero la desesperada esperanza de que su hijo volviera le impedía marcharse, dejándola atrapada en la misma casa, viendo las mismas familias a su alrededor disfrutando de sus vidas mientras ella estaba atrapada con fantasmas.

Maldita sea, realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Quizás en algún lugar lejano como Europa o América del Sur. Cualquier lugar siempre y cuando no tuviera que pensar demasiado. Una bonita playa con agua azul clara, un caballero alto y acentuado a su lado (después de todo, tenía algo con los británicos) y un buen vino blanco para complementarlo.

Barbara bostezó. Lo primero es lo primero, sin embargo, necesitaba dormir.

Tiró de la palanca y revisó sus espejos traseros mientras cambiaba la marcha, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien salió corriendo del bosque, golpeando su parabrisas.

Barbara se echó hacia atrás, el coche temblaba por el impacto. Su cara palideció.

Había matado a alguien. Dios mío, había matado a alguien.

_No, podría seguir con vida,_ dijo su lado más racional. _Maldita sea, mujer, eres médico. ¡Haz algo!_

Barbara se apresuró a abrir la puerta, con las piernas temblorosas mientras salía del vehículo. Cuando rodeó el coche hacia el frente, Barbara abrió la boca.

Era como si su armadura estuviera hecha de la mismísima luz, brillando mágicamente incluso en la madrugada, cuando la plena luz del amanecer aún no había llegado a Arcadia.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que la hizo jadear.

Él era de cabello oscuro como su padre, con piel pálida y una cara ovalada que ella conocía de memoria. Más mayor de lo que recordaba, pero todas las características estaban allí. El adolescente gimió, mirando a Barbara con los ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos.

Ella se ahogó, luchando por respirar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

¿Era esto un sueño? ¿Se había quedado dormida al volante y había muerto? ¿Podría ser este el cielo? Se acercó, sus manos temblaban.

Su suerte no podría ser tan buena. El chico parpadeó rápidamente, aturdido cuando ella se acercó. Usó los codos para quedarse en una posición más sentada.

Los dedos temblorosos se encontraron con la piel cálida, piel real, el contacto envió una descarga eléctrica a través de ambos. Sin embargo, ella no se alejó, simplemente acarició su mejilla, saboreando el sentimiento.

Esto era real. No estaba imaginando cosas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que su corazón bailara de alegría.

—Jim —susurró.

Sus ojos se abrieron. 

Era su Jim. Estaba aquí. Con ella.

El sentimiento no duró mucho. Momentos después, Jim se apartó, levantándose del suelo.

Su hijo se volvió para mirar el disco que brillaba cerca de su corazón, una expresión oscura en sus rasgos.

—Mierda, si Bular o los demás me ven así… —su mirada volvió a la de ella—. Olvida que he estado aquí si quieres seguir con vida.

—¡No, espera, por favor! —ella gritó, poniéndose de pie—. No te vayas. Jim ¡Jim!

Jim se detuvo al borde del bosque. Miró hacia atrás por un momento, con confusión en su mirada. Un segundo después, se dio la vuelta.

Desapareció tal cual llegó, corriendo a un ritmo que Barbara no podía igualar a su edad.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sus rodillas golpearon el asfalto.

Su puño golpeó también, la frustración creció dentro de ella. Se había ido otra vez.

¿Había estado soñando? ¿Estaba finalmente perdiendo la cabeza?

Barbara fue a revisar sus gafas cuando se detuvo, escudriñando su mano. Una sustancia roja y pegajosa se aferraba a sus dedos. No mucha, pero definitivamente lo suficiente como para ser notable.

Él era real.

Todo esto lo fue.

Ella apretó la misma mano en un puño apretado.

Su hijo estaba vivo. Aturdido y herido, pero vivo.

Y estaba huyendo de algo.

Barbara se agarró el parachoques y se levantó del camino. Nadie la creería, ni la policía ni sus amigos, ni siquiera sus propios padres. Todos los demás habían descartado a su hijo como desaparecido, ya fuera muerta o no.

Solo había una persona que sí, pero ella no hacerlo. Aún no.

Necesitaba un plan.

Pero primero, tendría que encontrarlo de nuevo.


End file.
